Hope Again
by AnoniMiss7
Summary: As teenagers Peeta gives Katniss the strength and courage to hope again after a sudden tragic event. In return Katniss gives Peeta a precious gift that will never be forgotten right before he moves across country with his family but when he suprisingly returns home 8 years later how will the two react to seeing each other again? Modern AU


Prologue - 8 years ago

 _This is how we do it_

 _This is how we do it_

 _La ra ra ra ra ra_

 _This is how we do it_

I nod my head to Montell Jordan's song as I wait for my best friend, Gale, to finish his make-out attack on Johanna in the other room. I've been standing outside the shut door for ten minutes straight already and huff in annoyance as I realize he is probably doing more than making-out and will not come out anytime soon.

So I guzzle down the rest of the horrible tasting liquor in my cup and squeeze through all the dancing drunk guest of Rye Mellark's party to walk outside on the patio to search for my other best friend Madge. Once outside, I relish in the fresh air and cool breeze of the night.

Fresh air and the green color of trees and shrubs have always calmed me. I guess because it reminds me of the woods. My father would take me out hunting with him and we would just explore the different plants and trees. It was our safe haven our bonding place. Looking around I think to myself what a really great yard this is.

It is a big house located in the richer part of District with too many bedrooms and bathrooms for a family of five. Even though I'm not too fond of the finer things in life, the yard is indeed my favorite with its garden lights around the pool and hot tub, finely manicured yard, and the tall tree house located at the end of the yard. Whoever did the landscape honestly did a lovely job.

I've been here multiple times with Gale and Madge as guest to Rye's other late night parties. The Mellark boys are quite popular, Wheaton, Rye and Peeta

but the middle Mellark son, Rye, has a bit of a rebellious streak and nag for throwing outrageous house parties whenever their parents are out of town. Which is often.

It is supposed to be the responsibility of Wheaton to keep an eye on the house and his younger brothers while his parents are away but I just smirk to myself as I turn back to look inside the house and see him nodding his head and spinning the disc at the DJ booth. The eldest Mellark is just as rebellious seeing as he is the one DJing and providing the liquor for the party.

Mr. Mellark, who is the town sweetheart is the owner of the popular Mellark bakery which is the towns most successful pastry shop. They are in the process of expanding to other states which is why they aren't here right now to witness the raid of teenagers occupying their house.

I was not surprised at all when rumor spread at school this morning that the Mellark boys were throwing a farewell party even though no one can tell with all the furniture still around the house. They have money so maybe they can afford to buy a new house with new furniture. The word around school is they are moving west to open more bakeries and they're leaving tomorrow.

The Mellark's have been here in District, Panem for as long as I can remember. My father would take my sister and I to the Mellark's bakery for every celebratory occasion that called for sugary treats before he passed, however it was always the cheese buns I craved. Peeta, the youngest, would always slip them to me in a brown paper bag and I would always wonder how he knew they were my favorite.

"Hey! I'm not disturbing you, am I?" I turn to see Peeta Mellark staring at me. For a few seconds I just stare and take note of the bright blue eyes, golden blonde hair, and strong jaw line that the Mellark boys are known for. "No, not at all. I was just getting some fresh air and admiring the yard."

"Yeah, I see you come out here and look at it every time you're here. It is actually my favorite place to draw." Peeta is a artist, a great one at that. He has won countless awards for his paintings and photographs. I know he will be successful in the future. I don't know what to say, so I stay quiet and look down at my feet. Peeta notices and speaks again. "I really am going to miss this place."

"Yeah!" We hear a group yell from inside the house. Peeta and I turn to see a group of people gathering around the dining table to play Beer Pong. "Ugh," I moan. As I realize now I probably won't find Madge or Gale in the crowd. "This really isn't your scene is it," I hear Peeta say. "No, it isn't. I only come to get out of the house and hang with Madge and Gale, who just leaves me to be with their… " I struggle to think of the right word for Gale and Johanna. They aren't exactly a couple, more friends with benefits, "significant others," I finish.

"I understand. Do you want to get out of here?," he says cooly. It is when he says the words _I understand_ that I think back to five years ago right after my Uncle Haymitch delivered the news to my mother, sister and I that my father had passed during a hunting trip they were on. He had had a sudden heart attack and died shortly after.

It was a day before my twelfth birthday and I immediately knew that nothing would ever be the same again. So late that night after I locked myself in my room and cried myself to sleep, I woke and packed my backpack and put on my fathers jacket and ran away. I didn't have a destination in mind but my feet somehow carried me to the Mellark's bakery.

I guess deep down I knew this is where my father and I would have ended up if he were still here on this day. As I approach the window I see the beautifully decorated cakes and pastries that are displayed and think how Prim would always admire them with my father. I start to feel the tears trickle down my cheek and think how will I ever be happy again. Before I can wipe it off, I catch sight of the youngest Mellark's blue eyes staring at me through the bakery window.

I quickly wipe the tears and turn to leave. It is then that I notice the little rays of sunlight starting to peek out in the sky. It is morning and the Mellark's are getting ready to open for the day. I hadn't realized that I left so early. Haymitch, Mom and Prim would be waking up soon, wondering where I am. As soon as I get to the nearest street corner I hear Peeta say, " Hey Katniss, please wait up."

I immediately and deliberately move faster but he catches up to me and touches my shoulder. "Hey Katniss, I am so sorry about your loss," he says. I look up at him and wonder how he could have possibly known so soon. He understands the expression on my face and proceeds to say, "Haymitch called the bakery this morning and said to prepare some hors d'oeuvres for a gathering at your house today for your father."

I should have known Haymitch would be quick to think of something like that. It is what he's good for. He must have still been up when I left. He usually doesn't sleep at night not since he came home from the war. Haymitch injured his hand while at war and was discharged from the military. They pay him a very good lump of cash each month for his injury and he just sits on it.

I still have spoken a word since Peeta has caught up to me and he doesn't seem to mind as he continues to speak. "You don't have to say anything, _I understand_. I know how it feels to lose a parent." It is in that moment I realize Peeta and I have something in common.

I know exactly what he is referring to when he says he knows of loss. Even though he physically has both a father and a mother, he really doesn't have a mother emotionally. Everyone heard the rumors of the witch of a mother the Mellark boys have to deal with. There were even rumors of physical abuse from her, but I never saw any proof.

"I just wanted to give you these," he says and thrusts a brown paper bag my way. I extend my hand to take them and immediately smell the delicious cheese buns. I give him a mixture of a confused look and the best thank you face I can muster. "I know cheese buns are your favorite. Your father told me when he came into the bakery by himself a few years ago." If he ever thought there was a chance of me speaking during this monologue, he and I both know that chance is ruined. He has literally rendered me speechless as I think of my father and the sweet boy with the bread having a conversation about me. Why would I even be the subject.

"I'll let you go now. I know you probably want to be alone," he says as he gives me a sad smile. I look at him for another minute and turn to leave. Before I cross the street he calls my name again and says, "Katniss, Happy Birthday." He gives me a single small yellow dandelion and says, "For you. I know you are in a lot of pain right now, but maybe this can give you a little hope that you can smile and be happy again."

As soon as I take the flower he turns away and goes back into the bakery. I turn around and look at the little flower and start to cry again. As I wipe my tears, I glance down at the patch of grass along the sidewalk and it is then that I notice a whole garden of dandelions. It must be where Peeta picked the flower when I wasn't looking. As I look around at all of them I feel my heart beat a little faster and for the first time since I received the news of my father, I smile.

I know I must look crazy as I come back to the present from my flashback. Peeta has always been sweet to me. Always glancing at me at school and giving me extra cheese buns when I visit the bakery. And as I look into his brilliant blue eyes like I have done many times before I know I can trust him. So when he repeats himself, "do you want to get out of here?" I say, "Yes, I definitely do."

He takes my hand and leads me to the tall treehouse in the back of the yard and we climb up. "This is where I like to escape to when things get a little rough," he says as we get situated in the small space that is the Mellark boys treehouse. I take a minute to look around. It really is a small space with little windows. It holds a small chair blue chair, a black table that looks like a nightstand and a little pallet made of blankets.

I sit down on the blankets and he follows. It is an awkward silence as I let my mind drift to my previous flashback. I think of the young Peeta that helped me smile when I thought I never would again. Suddenly I get the urge to speak and ask, "Why are you so nice to me?" He seems a little surprised by my urgency to say something but recovers smoothly by looking me right in the eye and saying, "You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" I ask a little confused. "I like you Katniss. I've had a crush on you since elementary school," he says a little irritated. He runs a hand through his golden hair and looks down. He has managed to do it again and render me speechless as my thoughts take over. It all make sense now. Why he was so sweet to me and always helped me. I look up at him and see that his head is still down. I can't believe I missed the signs. "Are you mad at me for not knowing?"

He peers up at me from his incredibly long blonde eyelashes and shakes his head. He lets out a loud sigh and says, "I'm not mad at you." I don't understand why he's so upset then. "I'm frustrated with myself for not having the courage to tell you sooner and now I'm moving and don't know when I'm coming back."

I feel for Peeta in this moment. I never payed attention to the guys around me at school, except for Gale. I've known Gale ever since I was child. Our parents were really close friends. I didn't know Gale liked me until he kissed me one day. Afterwards, I acted as if it never happened. I just couldn't go there with him. We are just too much alike. Gale eventually got the picture over time. We still managed to remain best friends and he obviously moved on, but I just never gave guys another thought. My main focus was taking care of Prim and my heartbroken mother.

But now as I look at Peeta. I see so much more than just a boy. I see the person who gave me bread. Gave me hope. And made me smile. I don't even take another second to think as I pushed forward on my knees and bring my lips to his. I can tell I have taken him by surprise as he doesn't move his lips until seconds later. I feel him bring his hands up to cradle my face and I just melt into the kiss.

When we finally pull apart he whispers, "Now I really wish I wasn't moving." I smile at him and say, "I know. I understand." He recognizes his words and moves in to kiss me again, but not before he shows me a big lopsided smile. As he kisses me, I feel my body heat up, my belly flutter and my heart beat like its about to jump out of my chest.

This is the last night I will see him for who knows how long, if ever. The Mellark's are well known and rich. I can see it now. Ten years from now Peeta will be famous for his family's businesses and his artwork. He will not have the time to be bothered by me. So I try to think of something I can give him on this last night. Something from me that I feel he deserves to have. Something he will remember me by and will not ever forget.

I give him my virginity.


End file.
